


触不敢得

by mashumaro22



Category: Men‘sfootball PRF
Genre: Everyone Thinks They're Together, German National Team, Gossip, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mutual Pining, UEFA Nations League, meddling teammates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashumaro22/pseuds/mashumaro22
Summary: 尽管所有人都这么觉得，但是德拉克斯勒真的没有和金彭贝拍拖。





	触不敢得

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nothing else but secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570370) by [vulcanistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/pseuds/vulcanistics). 



> 时间线是在九月份的时候德国对法国国家联赛的前一晚

“你为什么这么焦虑?” 萨内问着, 他把腿伸过两张床之间的过道，用脚踝碰了碰德拉克斯勒的大腿。

德拉克斯勒拍了一下他的腿，把它推开了，在听见萨内的腿如他所料“砰”的一下砸到地上时得意的笑了。他知道他现在看起来就像是个观察员，也知道在萨内看来——他不断地查看手机，不断地去调整靠在背后的枕头，不断地去找一个让更舒服的姿势，最后还是可悲的失败了。

毕竟没有人会在很放松的时候不断去做这些事情，这往往代表着他极度得神经紧张，或者是长了痔疮。

他在又一次得查看手机时，低着头回答：“没有焦虑，只是无聊而已。Netflix上没什么好看的。”

“无聊？”萨内重复着，一幅明显不信的样子，笑骂道：“如果我不了解你，或者说你已经学好了撒谎，那我可能会信了你的邪。”他把枕头朝尤利安扔去，正好砸到了他的胸，然后带着祈求地望着他“Jule，你知道刚刚那半个小时你叹了多少次气吗？你知不知道这有多烦人。”  

德拉克斯勒尽可能得抑制想要再一次叹气的冲动，于是选择去扯掉被套上的线头。他可以继续用同样的借口推脱，或者说换一个解释，总之得避免让他坐立不安的事实脱口而出。

除非，这只是一个小问题。

萨内很容易就能够看透德拉克斯勒。所以撒谎是不可能的，萨内肯定能发现。由于这几天整个该死的球队都在因为他的表现调侃他，他非常肯定，如果他说实话的话，萨内一定会像在他那愚蠢的生日会上一样眼睛亮起来。

“是金彭贝。”他最终还是放弃挣扎，萨内立马不厚道的笑了，于是他冲萨内做了个鬼脸。

“你那个法国男票？”萨内高呼着，借着胳臂肘的力量撑坐起来，把整个身子都转向德拉克斯勒。

德拉克斯勒叹了口气，把脸埋进手里，竭力控制自己不要尖叫。

 

 

尽管所有人都觉得他在和金彭贝拍拖，但是事实上他没有。  
   
这个是个谣言，该死的谣言。

虽然他并不确定究竟谁是罪魁祸首，但是德拉克斯勒觉得如果开个盘，他肯定会把钱压在格里茨卡，基米希或者胡梅尔斯身上，他甚至觉得科雷尔也有可能是传出绯闻的人。

这个流言开始得无声无息——当然所有流言都是这样开始的。胡梅尔斯在大巴车上又一次向他这边凑过来时问他在和谁发短信，德拉克斯勒回答了金彭贝的名字，顺带着附上一个大大的笑容，然后一些东西开始变得一发不可收拾。在格里茨卡和基米希把他围困在电梯的角落里，询问他一系列暧昧不清的的东西，和一大堆有关巴黎的几乎毫无意义的问题时，他早该多一个心眼。

一群人告诉了另一群人德拉克斯勒在和金彭贝拍拖，之后他们又告诉了其他人，然后全队都知道了。他们断定了这就是事实，而德拉克斯勒只是没有告诉他们。而一旦人的脑子里形成了这种先入为主的思想，之后你几乎不可能说服他们这是错的。

德拉克斯勒简直不知道还有什么比这更糟：整个国家队都在调侃着他声称他和金彭贝之间只不过是资本主义兄弟情的事实；以及在某种程度上以某种方式发现德拉克斯勒对金彭贝的暗恋，后一个问题他虽然一直都在在尝试尽可能周到的处理了。

他确定没有人知道这一份迷恋，他没有告诉过任何人。而在金彭贝或者其他大巴黎的球员或者是法国国家队和德国国家队的球员，传播它并以此来取笑他之前，他觉得他需要克服这个问题。

当诺伊尔午餐时坐在他旁边祝贺他有了男朋友，而且还说，非常期待着在欧联杯和法国的比赛时见到金彭贝时，显而易见，他的计划就已经全盘崩溃了。

德拉克斯勒一下子懵了，匆忙的站起来的过程中差一点打翻了他的杯子。在他正要否认对金彭贝有任何非分之想时，他一下子意识到诺伊尔真正想说的内容——约会。

他臀新爹觉得他在和金彭贝拍拖，而这是谣言！虽然他不知道德拉克斯勒真的有点爱上金彭贝了。

德拉克斯勒僵直的跌坐回椅子上，他还没有从打击中缓过来，他暂时还没有能力去组织语言向他臀新爹解释他和金彭贝之间真的没什么。而当他真的这么做了的时候，诺伊尔只是笑了笑，轻拍他的背，然后转过头继续和穆勒聊天，然后选择性的忽略了德拉克斯勒的反驳。

他在紧张与不适中熬过了剩下的午餐时间。他快速的意识到他和金彭贝的绯闻就像是森林火灾一样得传遍了全队，他费了一下午的时间去向每一个来祝贺他的人去竭尽全力地否认这件事。甚至是他在俄罗斯的兔子爹，估计也从老狐狸那里听说了一切，还打电话来问。

最终，在德拉克斯勒声称他并没有在和金彭贝拍拖的时候，没有人相信他了。

所有人都相信她在和金彭贝拍拖无疑是悲剧的，毕竟这不是真的，无论德拉克斯勒本人有多希望这是真的。

 

 

“他妈的他不是我男朋友！”他生气地看着着萨内，冲他大喊。

萨内笑了笑，明显不相信他说的话，“的确，Jule。”

“好吧，无论怎么说，他不是，我也不希望他是。我们没有拍拖，你得相信我。”德拉克斯勒一副咬牙切齿的样子。

萨内睁了睁眼睛，他看着他张开了他的嘴像是想说什么，但有什么都没有说。德拉克斯勒又做了个鬼脸，把手握成拳头，想让萨内相信他在说谎，但是想象中的调侃并没有到来。“好吧，好吧。”萨内带着他温暖的笑容非常温柔的说，伸出手拍了拍德拉克斯勒的膝盖。“那你告诉我你的金贝贝是如何让你像条蛆一样动来动去坐立不安？”

“他——”德拉克斯勒停了一下，用手摸了摸后脖子。他有一点脸红，他不清楚这是不是来自一种懊恼，心累，还是不好意思，或者是都有一点。“他的意思是他十五分钟后会过来。”

萨内眨了一下眼睛，又眨了一下眼睛，然后用手捂着嘴狂笑。

“让我来理一理，普鲁内尔·金彭贝，不是你的男朋友，他碰巧为法国队效力，如果你恰好忘记了一个小细节，那就是他马上要来我们球队下榻的酒店。是来看你？

靠！他根本没有让这件事变得对他来说简单一点。“是，”他弱弱的回答。

“你得知道，如果你真的想要证明他确实不是你男朋友的话，革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力啊！”

德拉克斯勒斜倚在床头板上哼哼道：“你走！”

萨内笑着耸耸肩，德拉克斯勒捡起萨内之前丢过来的枕头，扔了回去，在萨内一把接住枕头的时候一脸不开心。

“你有告诉金彭贝正确的房号吗？”萨内不再咯咯地笑以后，问道。

“当然啦，不然我——”

“不是，我是说，我们现在的房号，还是说你给的他你之前的房号，你忘了之前你和基米希住的时候格里茨卡强行要跟你换房间吗？”

德拉克斯勒像冻住了一样用手捂着嘴一动不动，萨内的眼睛里反射出他意识到错误后的慌乱。他忘了告诉金彭贝他搬到了萨内的房间。头脑里一闪而过格里茨卡和基米希与金彭贝交谈的样子，他立马爬下床。

“我的妈呀，他会见到格里茨卡和基米希，靠！”

“我能感受到你的绝望，但是你在跑出去之前你还是要记得穿鞋。”

德拉克斯勒手握着门把，停下来转过身瞪着萨内说：“首先，我并没有绝望。其次，你能想象如果莱昂和约书亚告诉他我们在拍拖这会多诡异吗？还有，闭嘴，我现在不关心我的鞋，这不重要。”  
德拉克斯勒在萨内的笑声中把门砰的关上，然后开始全速奔跑。  
 

 

 

他冲到基米希房间的门口，用手撑着门边上的墙壁。这件事真实的发生了，格里茨卡、基米希和金彭贝现在同时在同一个房间里，这还是他一手造成的。

他后悔的摇了摇头，再一次敲了敲门，默念“莱昂，约书亚，求求你们了，赶紧开门吧。”

房间内传来向这边来的脚步声还夹杂着些许笑声，德拉克斯勒往后退了一步。过了一会，门开了，不是格里茨卡也不是基米希，而是布兰特。布兰特冲他笑了笑，“嗨，我们还在猜你什么时候回出现来着？”

“金彭贝在吗？”德拉克斯勒问道，他从布兰特身边挤进门。

“在啊，他在——”

“打牌？你在和我的队友打牌？”德拉克斯勒难以置信的说，他凝视着金彭贝，格里茨卡和基米希手上还拿着牌。“床头的枕头上还有一堆扑克放在那，那一定是布兰特的。金彭贝咧开一个大大的笑容，放下手中的牌，从床下跳下来。

“我在等你啊，宝贝。”金彭贝说，他伸出手臂搂住德拉克斯勒，把他抱进怀里。

如果不是在这里，德拉克斯勒会回抱他，把头埋在他的颈窝里偷笑，但是他们现在在格里茨卡和基米希的酒店房间，他能感觉到看着他的眼神，在他被刻意的盯着的时候，他从来没有感觉放松过。德拉克斯勒戳了戳金彭贝的肋部，然后金彭贝放开了他，因为这个虽然很短暂的拥抱笑露齿而笑，换成一只手搂着德拉克斯勒的肩。德拉克斯勒没有忽略基米希和格里茨卡之间的眼神交流。

“你应该给我打电话说你到了。”德拉克斯勒说。

金彭贝耸耸肩，笑着说：“是的，但是你的朋友们对我太热情了。”

“我们在聊世界杯，”格里茨卡笑着说，德拉克斯勒气的咬牙，现在没有一个精妙而不失礼貌的方法去问他们之间究竟有没有人说了一些不该说的话，不是吗？

“对啊，世界杯。他们还说我最好不要伤了你的心，这他们可说错了，我有做过什么让你伤心的事吗？”金彭贝笑着说。

德拉克斯勒瞪圆了眼睛。

完了。

这个小细节足够暴露他们三个一定跟金彭贝说了些什么。他差点就要拉着金彭贝就走，然后再也不理那三个家伙，但是他也需要弄清楚他们三个还跟金彭贝说了些什么。他用余光看了一眼金彭贝的反应他看起来很愉悦，并没有表现出讨厌或者困惑的情绪，这是个好兆头。或许他们并没有提起他们在拍拖这件事？或许他的队友只是在说一些平常的感受，难得良心发现并没有打算使他难堪？

“金贝贝，你能在外面等一会吗，我需要，嗯，跟他们讨论一下明天的比赛。”德拉克斯勒用法语跟金彭贝说，顺手拍了拍他的胸。

“这是有一些秘密战术嘛？那我可需要知道一下，或者说我的队伍需要知道一下？”金彭贝回答道，他冲着德拉克斯勒眯着眼睛笑笑。

德拉克斯勒送了他一拐，“走吧你，我马上就出来。

“好吧，宝贝，都听你的。”金彭贝在他的脸上轻轻一吻，德拉克斯勒感觉耳朵尖发热。他用余光看见，格里茨卡、基米希和布兰科都看向别处，他们低着头，好像是要留出空间给他们两个做一个简短的吻别。当他离开时，金彭贝用手指划过德拉克斯勒的手臂，弄得他一阵颤悚。“ 

在金彭贝走后，门咔哒一声锁上了，德拉克斯勒转过头冲着他的三个队友，他们都挂着一样得笑容。

格里茨卡指了指门，眼里满是调笑“来向我们证明他不是你男朋友，做的不错。”

“他来我们的酒店看你，这里面可有点东西。”基米希把把床上散落着的扑克牌拢在一起，一边洗牌一遍补充道。

“说实话，是的。但是不是该死的拍拖！你小声一点。”德拉克斯勒低声所，谨慎地看了一眼门外。他不知道他们的酒店的隔音怎么样，金彭贝可能会无意间听到一些他不该听到的东西，他不想冒这个险。

德拉克斯勒强行把手插到运动服的口袋里，盯着他们：“告诉我你们这些家伙在和金彭贝聊天时没有提一些什么恋爱啊、男朋友啊、爱啊还有罗曼史什么的。”

布兰特皱了皱眉眉头，摇头“没有，没说这些。”

“对啊，不敢相信吧，我们没说这些。”基米希笑着说。

“我跟你说了，我们在聊世界杯。”格里茨卡补充道。

“好吧，那么你说说你们为什么并且是如何讨论到不伤我的心上来的？”德拉克斯勒问，他把胳膊抱在胸前。

基米希耸耸肩：“你是我们的朋友，而他对你很重要。”

“我们的措辞非常含糊。”布兰特爬上床，抱着枕头坐在床头。

格里茨卡点了点头，冲布兰特笑了笑，把头转向德拉克斯勒，“我的意思是，嗯，你到底不想让他知道什么？他难道不知道我们已经知道你们两个的事了？我们把它模糊化了，但是对他的威胁是明确的。”

“我——好吧。”德拉克斯勒开始说话之前，他垂下目光，凝视着酒店房间的地毯。说他现在显得不古怪是不可能的，虽然他们都在调侃他，但是他能够感觉他他们话语背后善良的本意。

他垂下双手，向后退了一步，“谢谢，但是——但是我们真的不是恋爱关系。所以，是的，他不知道你们这么想我们。谢谢你们没有向他提起。”

他的手指有一点抽搐，他的笑容感觉太僵硬，太勉强。基米希干咳了一声，布兰特坐直了身子，格里茨卡像是突然明白了什么。

“不，别说话，我不想听。”德拉克斯勒脱口而出。他不能无动于衷得听他的队友说出真相，或者是问他他和金彭贝之间到底怎么了，因为他没法回答。他不想再听他们的评论了，“不，我现在要去找金彭贝了。谢谢你们在我过来之前一直陪着他。”

德拉克斯勒向门边走去，基米希忽然侧了一下头，问：“等一下，你平时都跟金彭贝说法语吗？”

德拉克斯勒对这个看似随机的问题皱了皱眉头，然后点点头“对啊，一般都是。虽然他正在学德语，怎么了？

“哇哦，所以，他在学德语只是感兴趣吗，还是？”基米希问，他压低声音接上“为了你？”

基米希一脸深思熟虑的表情流露出的一些东西让他紧张起来。他不知道这个问题是哪来的，也没听清基米希大声问出的到底是什么，但是他一定在暗示着什么。德拉克斯勒深吸了一口气，他没有时间坐下来分析他的朋友们对他和金彭贝之间关系的讨论，尤其是在金彭贝正在门的另一边的时候。

他僵硬地笑了笑，“约书亚，有什么事以后再说，我得走了。然后，嗯，别跟任何人说他在这可以吗？”

基米希的眉毛紧皱在一起，就像是在思考着什么，但在对上格里茨卡询问的眼神时，又只是耸耸肩。

“只要你不说，我们就不会说。”布兰特沾沾自喜地笑着，他和基米希眼神一对上，他的脸上浮上不正常的粉红。

德拉克斯勒狐疑的看着他们，布兰特，基米希，然后是格里茨卡。直到他们提起这个，他才意识到布兰特出现在基米希和格里茨卡房间里似乎有些古怪。

他转向门的时候清了清嗓子，尴尬摸了摸后颈。“好吧，当然，这没我的地方，然后——”

格里茨卡眼睛转了转，发出鼻息声，“赶紧走吧，你男人等着你呢！”

“闭嘴。”德拉克斯勒嘟囔了一声，拉开门走出来房间。

 

 

金彭贝坐在楼梯上，手机亮着，他把背包放在了腿上，一只手划着手机，德拉克斯勒感觉到他紧绷着的肩膀放松了。

“嗨，”他说，用光着的脚轻推金彭贝的大腿，顺手把门带上了，“来吧，去我房间。”金彭贝抬头一瞥，然后绽开了一个大大的笑容，他摘下耳机，把它挂在脖子上，抓住德拉克斯勒伸过来的手站起来。.

“就不能待会再去讨论你们的小秘密吗？浪费我的和小兔子在一起的宝贵时间。这都怪你，谁叫你给我错的房号。”金彭贝一遍拍掉身上的灰尘，一边撅着嘴说。

德拉克斯勒吐了吐舌头，薅了一把他的头发：“对不起啦，事实上，这就是对的房号，只是我忘了告诉你格里茨卡逼着我跟他换房间。”他紧张的咬着嘴唇，“他们——他们对你还好吧？”

金彭贝扬了扬眉毛，把手臂搭在德拉克斯勒的肩上，“我在这，对吗？不是吗？你难道认为着他们会我做什么吗？”

戏弄。他以为会有比想象中更多的取笑和一些可能会暴露金彭贝在他们德国队心目中的身份的问题，但是这些都没有发生。他耸耸肩做为回答。他的眼睛扫过他们路过的房间的门牌号，祈祷他的队友们都卧床休息了或者不在这附近。他现在一点也不想遇到他的队友们，尤其是在被金彭贝搂在怀里的时候。

“你们秘密的讨论，”金彭贝咧嘴笑了，继续之前的话题，德拉克斯勒转过头看着他，回想起他们在房间里的讨论有点脸红。

“你听见我们说什么了吗？”

金彭贝双手叠在胸前，头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“宝贝，你觉得我难道会暗中监视你吗？你是这样想我的吗？我好受伤。”

“闭嘴。金贝贝。”德拉克斯勒说，他转过头，靠着金彭贝的肩膀微笑。

然后他听见了不远处开门的声音，紧接着的是有人大声的清嗓子的声音，咳嗽声回响在德拉克斯勒以为没有人的走廊里。他迅速把头移开，他受到了惊吓而且十分紧张，当他看见萨内和博阿滕正站在他房间的门口时，他感觉到他脸唰的白了。

德拉克斯勒摇摇头叹了一口气。妈的他当然知道他得面对萨内（这个没办法，毕竟萨内是他的室友，虽然他事实上希望他和金彭贝不要遇见任何他的其他队友），但是这不包括把金彭贝从格里茨卡、基米希、布兰特手里解救出来以后，他现在还得想办法面对萨内和博阿滕，这也太幸运了。

博阿滕斜靠在门框上，双手叠插的胸前，幸灾乐祸的笑着：“金彭贝是吧？你在德国队下榻的酒店里干嘛，嗯？”

“来看小兔子，”金彭贝回答着，拍了拍德拉克斯勒的肩膀。

听着金彭贝带口音的德语，博阿滕的笑容越来越深，德拉克斯勒向萨内的方向抛去一个焦虑的眼神。他的确是真心敬仰博阿滕，但是博阿滕同时也是对他和金彭贝在拍拖深信不疑的几个人之一。但愿萨内告诉了博阿滕之前在这个房间里发生的所有事，也但愿萨内提到了德拉克斯勒是如何坚持声称金彭贝不是他男朋友的。如果博阿滕去祝贺金彭贝或者是做一些其他同样令人尴尬难堪的事情，他就真的不知道要怎么办了。

萨内一定是感觉到他的不易了，他在博阿滕旁边狠狠地用手肘怼了他一下，然后这位年长的球员不满地看了他一眼。他站到了走廊里，冲着金彭贝笑了笑。

“我们正打算去和其他人一起进行一些水上游戏，也欢迎你们两个加入我们。”他用余光瞥了一眼德拉克斯勒，然后笑道“当然，除非你们有别的安排。”

德拉克斯勒皱着眉头，咬着自己的腮帮子。事实是他和金彭贝并没有什么计划，除了金彭贝回来他们队的酒店呆一会以外就没有别的安排了。他觉得他们大概可以在酒店里转一转，然后在油管上看看视频，然后再聊聊天，直到金彭贝得回他自己的酒店。他和金彭贝当然没有萨内在调皮的微笑中想要传达的那种计划。他同时也非常明确的拒绝金彭贝和他的队友们去玩一些长时间的水上游戏，因为他不相信他们所有人都不会借这个机会去传达一些暗示性的评论。

他张了张嘴，想要说些什么，但是金彭贝用肩碰了他一下，抢在他前面说，“我们很乐意去，只是我得在半个小时以内回去，不然德尚得要了我的脑袋，虽然这会扫了小兔子的兴。”

博阿滕走上前去揽着萨内的肩，“让你的小兔子扫兴？事实上我们对此也感到很难过。我想我们不去的话，胡梅尔斯也不会介意的。”

“不，胡梅尔斯会介意的。”德拉克斯勒着急地说，他对让博阿滕和金彭贝超过十分钟去交流这件事感到惊恐。

萨内笑了，在博阿滕还试图去说些什么之前打断了他，“好吧，尤利安，我们走了，不打扰你们的二人世界。走吧热罗姆，让他们俩自己呆在这。”

“等着队里的其他人发现为什么德拉克斯勒没有跟我们一起来吧！”博阿滕搭着萨内的肩说，他们朝着和德拉克斯勒与金彭贝相反的方向走去。

德拉克斯勒叹了口气，他天真的以为要求格里茨卡、基米希和布兰特不要告诉任何人以后这件事情就已经得到了控制。他把金彭贝的手臂从他身上拉下来，然后转过身面对着他。金彭贝做出来一个事实上他不太做得出来的古怪的表情，那是一种一种介入深思与茫然之间的表情。

“他们会觉得你是队里的叛徒吗？”金彭贝问，他向萨内和博阿滕离开的方向扬了扬头。

“啊？”德拉克斯勒蹙起眉头，皱了皱鼻子“你在说什么呢？！”

金彭贝耸耸肩，“你现在跟我在一起而不是和他们一起去玩，我的意思是，其实我们可以和他们一起去，我不介意的。”

“我觉得他们并不会介意我和你在一块待着的，金贝贝，他们只是想让事情变得更戏剧化而已。”德拉克斯勒说的时候笑了笑。金彭贝不需要知道他们队都以为他们俩在拍拖，他也不知道在他的到来可能会在四层楼以下被讨论，甚至是会传成一件十分浪漫的事。他向房间里走去，羞涩地笑了笑，“然后，我比较想和你一起玩。”

“我才是你的真爱，是吧？”金彭贝跟着他走进房间，一边作此断言还大声嚷嚷。

他把脸转过去不再对着金彭贝，转了转眼睛，他意识到由于金彭贝声音里流露出来的喜悦他脸红了。

 

 

他把灯打开，让整个房间都充斥着一种温暖朦胧的灯光。他身后传来低声的赞叹以及几声口哨，他微笑得看着金彭贝走到其中的一张床边——那是萨内的——把他的背包丢在地上，把自己的脸埋进床垫。他看着金彭贝试图就着这个姿势蹬掉他的鞋子，然后笑出声来。

“行了，我来吧。”他走到了床尾。

金彭贝发出来一声愉悦的轻叹，然后懒散地翻过身来，德拉克斯勒弯下腰，轻易地解开金彭贝的鞋带。他把他们脱下来，然后丢在地上，瞥见金彭贝撑着坐了起来，注视他。

“嘿，宝贝。”金彭贝露出一个大大的笑容，拍了拍他身边的空位，德拉克斯勒爬上床，盘腿坐在金彭贝边上。

“所以你现在想干点什么？看一会Netflix？”德拉克斯勒问，他现在正忙着浏览手机里的短信。大部分消息都是国家队的队友发来的，看来胡梅尔斯和博阿滕抓紧时间传播金彭贝在这里的消息。大多是短信都来自罗伊斯和特尔施特根，这完全是意料之中的，他们强烈要求知道他是如何让金彭贝背着教练们地溜进他们酒店的。

德拉克斯勒哼了一声，打算告诉他们真相，那就是他早就计划好了一切，跟门卫和酒店前台都事先打了招呼，然后金彭贝按照约定好的去穿并且越不打眼越好——比如说一些低调的蓝色、灰色或者黑色的衣服。这个计划万无一失，然后，德拉克斯勒搞错了房间号码，金彭贝走错了房间，最后，教练们是不知道金彭贝在这，问题是他的队友知道了。

他皱起了眉头，低下头盯着手机屏思考要怎么说才能让他们不再多管闲事，然后告诉他们自己去想办法怎么把别人带进来。或者他应该从最明显的事情说起，比如金彭贝真的不是他的男朋友。

当他感觉到金彭贝的手在他的膝盖上时，已经回复栏里敲了几个字了。金彭贝用拇指在他大腿内侧暧昧的画圈，德拉克斯勒吓了一跳，把目光从手机上移开。金彭贝正严肃的看着他，嘴角扯起一个玩味的笑。金彭贝的手掌放在他的膝盖上，他看着他的眼神让他几乎就要沉沦进去了，他想低下头，跟金彭贝额头抵着额头，和他接吻，然后蜷曲在他的身边。德拉克斯勒眨了眨眼睛，把这些赶出脑海。

“金贝贝？”

“所以说，格里茨卡，基米希和布兰特……”

“怎么了？”德拉克斯勒莫名其妙的问。实话说，他打死也没想到金彭贝会提到他的队友“他们怎么了吗？”

“你打算什么时候高告诉我他们互相喜欢呢？”

德拉克斯勒眨了眨眼睛，“他们是朋友啊，他们当然互相喜欢啦，不然你想怎样？”

金彭贝转了转眼珠，“别装哑巴，我的意思是，你打算什么时候告诉我他们三个搞在一起了？”

靠！

“你是怎么知道的？”德拉克斯勒惊慌地问。

金彭贝大笑着，把双手叠放在脑后，冲着他说：“当格里茨卡只穿着一条内裤来给我开门的时候，我恰好瞥见了他试图遮住的，胸部简直令人影响深刻的吻痕，这不显而易见嘛。”

“我的天啊！”德拉克斯勒捂着脸喃喃自语，“金彭贝你不应该——我的妈呀，他们还告诉我不要告诉任何人”

“所以说他们真的睡了？”金彭贝得意的笑了。他在昏暗的灯光下眨了两次眼睛，德拉克斯勒慢慢的绽开了笑脸算是作为对于金彭贝灿烂的笑容的回应。

德拉克斯勒耸耸肩，“没有人会知道，至少暂时不会知道的，但是，你猜怎么着？他们暗示些东西，还有，格里茨卡半裸着给你开门。所以，……，是吧！”

“啊！不敢相信这就是你们队的小秘密。赛前的交合。这肯定对团队精神的建设和缓解压力有好处。”金彭贝笑着回答。

德拉克斯勒把头歪向一边。也不是说金彭贝说错了，只不过他们的性爱跟团队精神估计没什么关系，更多的应该是和队员之间的关系以及他们的罗曼史有关，但是现在他没有心情去和金彭贝解释这些。但事实上金彭贝毕竟只和格里茨卡、基米希、以及布兰特待了十五分钟就得到这个结论。

“跟我说说你怎么知道的？”

‘啊？我猜的。看上去很有道理的样子。我觉得这肯定对团队建设有好处。我其实挺感兴趣德尚对此怎么看，我觉得我可以跟他提一提。”金彭贝沉思道，他把视线从德拉克斯勒脸上移开，抬起头盯着天花板。

“求你了别。”德拉克斯勒脱口而出，他无法想象金彭贝和迪迪埃·德尚这样的人讨论性。

金彭贝无视了德拉克斯勒的话，发出了一声意味不明的声响。他并没有转过头看着德拉克斯勒就发问“兔子，我打个岔，你过来陪我玩有打断你和谁上床吗？”

德拉克斯勒张大了嘴巴，他完全不知道他们是如何从他问金彭贝想不想看Netflix讨论到他的性生活，或者说缺少性生活，这是真的，如果金彭贝了解全部的话。

德拉克斯勒尴尬的笑了笑，“我没和任何人睡过，普雷斯”

“别这样，宝贝。你不用跟我撒谎。”金彭贝哼唧着说，他用胳臂肘撑着坐起来，注视着德拉克斯勒。他脸上认真而专注的表情让德拉克斯勒感觉坐立不安。“是萨内吗？还是你以前提过得那个家伙，埃米尔·卡恩？或者鲁迪格？等一下，是厄齐尔对吗，这就是你为什么——”

德拉克斯勒脸一下子变得苍白，他用手机打了一下金彭贝的肱二头肌。“没有！够了，不要再列出我所有的朋友的名字了，我的天啊，普鲁内尔，我没有和队里的任何人发生过关系。”

金彭贝冲他眯了眯眼睛，“还是说你想要我到处走走去问一问你的队友？你知道我干的出这种事。”

德拉克斯勒现在确定了普鲁内尔·金彭贝这个家伙就是想要他去死，至少是让他陷入一个非常棘手的尴尬的情境中。

“如果你真的这么做的话，我这辈子都不会再理你。”

金彭贝严肃的表情绷不住了，他开始哈哈大笑。他伸出手捉住德拉克斯勒的手腕把他拉近，而德拉克斯勒也放任自己被拉得倒在床上。金彭贝的手臂会因为被他枕着而被压麻的，德拉克斯勒想。  
“好吧，留着你的小秘密吧，不过总有一天你会告诉我的。”

德拉克斯勒看不见金彭贝的脸，但他能听得出他声音里的调笑。他转了转眼珠，把头靠在金彭贝肩上，金彭贝用手指摩擦着德拉克斯勒的耳朵，他不由自主的哆嗦了一下。

“你为什么这么关心这个问题？”他嘟囔着。

“尽我作为你最好的朋友的责任。”

“每个人都对我的生活太他妈关注了。”

“这是你的魅力的副作用。不管怎样，宝贝，虽然我并不想，但是我必须得的走了。”

“ “现在？”德拉克斯勒皱起了眉头，支起脑袋不悦的撅了噘嘴。虽然他几乎天天都能在大巴黎见到金彭贝，但是在这里拥有他的感觉是不同的，在这，在德国，在德拉克斯勒的酒店房间里。他抬起手腕看了眼表，然后皱了皱眉，如果他没有搞错房号也许现在的情况就会不一样了，也许他就能和金彭贝在一块多待十五分钟了。

他叹了口气，坐起身来，扭了扭脖子，调整脖子到舒适的位置，“要我帮你先预定一辆出粗车吗？”

“不用，我们酒店不远，如果你担心我迷路的话，不会的，毕竟我就是走路过来的。慕尼黑挺不错的，虽然和巴黎比起来还是差远了。我会谷歌路线的。”金彭贝笑着说，他挪动到床边穿上鞋。  
德拉克斯勒笑了，撑着下巴端详着金彭贝的背部曲线。这很容易，伸出手搭上金彭贝的背，低下头，把头靠在他的背上，从后面抱住他，去阻止他离开，这非常容易。但他事实上做的完全有悖于他对金彭贝的迷恋、爱或者任何他对他产生的所有强烈的情绪，他气的差点背气过去。

“滚蛋吧，你这个事麻。”德拉克斯勒半心半意的说，他把手机放进口袋，踩上鞋子，“走吧！”

 

 

在德拉克斯勒锁门的过程中，金彭贝揽着德拉克斯勒的肩，一直在他耳边喋喋不休地说吉鲁在训练中如何如何，同时他听见对面的房间开门的声音。金彭贝向他们身后看去，手臂从他肩上滑落下来，站在他边上安静了下来。德拉克斯勒做了一个痛苦的表情，他在回忆房间分配的名单，想找出来到底是他哪个瞎管闲事的队友将会出现并且把他的生活变得更加困难。哈维茨。哈维茨和布兰特住在萨内的对面。他转过身发现凯·哈维茨站在门口，眼神在他和金彭贝之间徘徊。

“嗨，你们知道尤利安在哪吗？”哈维茨问，德拉克斯勒扬了扬眉毛，这个年轻人畏缩了一下，订正道“不是，我是说我的尤利安，布兰特在哪？”

金彭贝用余光看了他一眼，德拉克斯勒知道他们在思考同一件事，想知道哈维茨为何会这样措辞。

“他和莱昂还有基米希在一块。”德拉克斯勒说，不出意外得看见哈维茨拉下来嘴角。“哦，对了，他说过他得晚点回来，不好意思，我给忘了。好吧，不管怎样，晚安。”哈维茨无力地笑了笑，冲他们俩点了点头然后把门关上了。

德拉克斯勒对着被关上了的门惊讶地眨眨眼，他已经准备好去回答有关金彭贝的问题了，但出乎意料的事哈维茨并没有问。是不是只有留下的没有去参加活动的队友才会对此同样表现出缺乏兴趣。但说实话，哈维茨像是在想别的事，比方说尤利安·布兰特。 金彭贝用手指了指门“但是布兰特和基米希还有格里茨卡？是吧？”

“呃，对，但是——我也不知道那这到底是怎么回事，究竟发生了什么。小孩子可能有一些爱慕之情吧，然后不，”德拉克斯勒用手指压住金彭贝的嘴唇，在金彭贝不知道将会说出些什么的时候保持安静，“我们不打算把话题绕回到我和谁睡过上，因为我没有和任何人睡过。”

金彭贝睁了睁眼睛，德拉克斯勒拉着他的手指把他的手塞进运动服的口袋。他尽可能得不去想他手指上残留着的金彭贝嘴唇的感觉。他转身向电梯走去，他能感觉到金彭贝的眼神刺进他的后脑勺。他忍住含羞的微笑，回头喊了他一声，“普鲁斯，我们得走了。我可不想德尚跟勒夫抱怨你因为我回去晚了。”

“然后你还说我事多。”金彭贝嘟囔着，电梯的门刚好开了。

德拉克斯勒笑着走进电梯，用手按着电梯开门键好让金彭贝有时间走进来。金彭贝进来之后门快要关上时，有人喊了一声，把脚夹在了门中间去阻止电梯关门。德拉克斯勒不停地捶打着电梯的墙壁。他叹气时聚勒进来了，他快速和电话里说着什么，德拉克斯勒朦朦胧胧中觉得地这是不是就只是一场梦，他正陷于一个永远不会到头的噩梦中，并且最坏的事情即将发生。

“拜拜。我回头再给你打电话。”聚勒对着电话说，然后转过头冲着德拉克斯勒笑了。“嗨，尤利安。”

“嗨，尼克拉斯。”德拉克斯勒抬起手跟他打了个招呼。

聚勒冲着金彭贝伸出手，“你好，我是尼古拉斯，你一定就是尤利安经常提起的男朋友对吗？在巴黎找的那个？”

这个晚上简直就是个彻底的灾难，经历了这么多死里逃生的事情，然后，该来的最终、在最后一分钟里还是来了。聚勒甚至没有给他打断他的机会，让他在金彭贝接触到这些流言之前去调停，然后现在，金彭贝冲他投去怀疑的目光。德拉克斯勒大声的呻吟着，用力的按了太阳穴。他不能因为挫折而哭泣，他得坚强。他现在觉得要是他去法国队的酒店找金彭贝就好了。 

“普鲁内尔·金彭贝”金彭贝所说，热情地和尼克拉斯握了握手。他凑近德拉克斯勒，嘴唇蹭到他的耳朵，用法语快速地含糊不清地说：“宝贝，男朋友。是朋友还是那种朋友？你懂得，朋友还是情人？”

金彭贝眼睛里闪着光，夹杂着喜悦与好奇，德拉克斯勒换了一只脚站着，笑着说，“呃，是的，那个，只是一个愚蠢的玩笑。他们，呃，只是在调侃而已。这个不重要，真的，你别介意。”

金彭贝扬起眉毛，他并不清楚德拉克斯勒究竟为什么会试图去模糊的解释些什么？聚勒清了清嗓子，德拉克斯勒吓了一跳，他几乎忘了聚勒还和他们一起在电梯里。

“尼克拉斯！刚刚是鲁迪格的电话对吧？他在沙尔克还好吗？”德拉克斯勒大声的说道，尽可能地转移他们的注意力。聚勒笑着摇了摇头，他明显确信他现在就是个电灯泡。尽管如此，尼克拉斯还是得暂时跟他们在一块，并谈论到鲁迪格的时候笑了。

“嗯，虽然这很奇怪但是他做得还不错，他喜欢沙尔克，虽然他们还没有完全找到节奏。虽然不能去看他，但是他给我寄了一些那边的照片。那地方不差，俱乐部也不差。”

“当然不差啦！”德拉克斯勒有点生气，叉着手试图去平视聚勒。他为沙尔克辩护的话已经到了嘴边，这时电梯到了 。聚勒冲他揶揄的笑了笑然后出了电梯奔向酒店大堂。

德拉克斯勒打算追出去是金彭贝搂住了他的肩膀。

“男朋友，是吧？”金彭贝他身边随意地说道，十指相扣得握住德拉克斯勒的手。

德拉克斯勒转过头去看金彭贝，他正冲他笑着，就好像这一整天不过是在平常不过的一天，就好像德拉克斯勒的队友们并没有含沙射影得暗示他们正在拍拖一样。

“这只是个玩笑，只不过是他们用来气我的而已。”德拉克斯勒说，他捏了捏金彭贝的手，“我根本没法让他们停下来。”

“嗯，要是我就不会被困扰，因为他们无论如何说的都是假的。”金彭贝回答说，他牵着德拉克斯勒的手，把他拉出电梯。这个动作让德拉克斯勒自己绊倒了自己，撞到了金彭贝。金彭贝笑得喘不过起来，当他抬头看着金彭贝时德拉克斯勒感觉他胸部中间的某个地方小鹿砰砰乱撞。他赶紧将目光投下酒店大堂，不然他觉得他就会喘不上气来。

他那些还没睡觉或者是有一些其他私事的队友们，都聚集在大堂里。差不多有半个队伍，至少是小半个队伍都在大堂里，挤在两张沙发上，一些人坐在沙发的扶手上玩手机，还有一些凑在一块，边聊边笑。德拉克斯勒做出一副苦相，他非常确定他们球队这次非正式的集会一定是因为他和金彭贝。德拉克斯勒完全能预料到，他们打算看金彭贝走出酒店，然后开始盘问和调侃他。不过至少，勒夫不在这。

“蒂洛！”金彭贝在他身边大声叫喊，德拉克斯勒惊恐地看着所有人都转过头来，把目光投向他们。“萨内脸上挂着一个极其明媚的笑容，德拉克斯勒确定以及肯定胡梅尔斯正在录像。

科雷尔从他在长沙发上那个放松着姿势里抬起头来，比着剑指冲他们敬了个礼，“或许你应该把基利安也一起带来，那才是真我正关心的。”

金彭贝疑惑地皱了皱眉，转头问德拉克斯勒，“他说的到底是什么意思？”

“我也不知道，可能是蒂洛现在不太清醒。但是，普鲁斯，你得走了，不然你就要晚了。”

“哈，如果我不知道原因的话，我会觉得你正在试图把我赶走。”

“普鲁斯——”

“好了，我走了，我走了，别唠叨了。”金彭贝笑着说，把他们紧扣在一起的手送到唇边，在德拉克斯勒的手指指节上亲了一下。

“明天见，宝贝。”他用手摩擦了几下德拉克斯勒的皮肤，然后松开了他的手，向门外走去。

金彭贝在德拉克斯勒的队友面前戏精地鞠了个躬，转向他们的方向，“普鲁内尔·金彭贝，很高兴见到你们。然后，再见！”

 

 

德拉克斯勒看着他的队友们冲着金彭贝高兴地，印象深刻地并带着惊讶地笑。他们中的一些人称赞着金彭贝表现得很德国人，还有他走向酒店玻璃门之前的笑容。

金彭贝离开后酒店的门还没有停止摆动，在一个短暂的停顿之后，酒店大堂里爆发出嘈杂的声音——有叫喊，喘气，庆祝，还有疑问，同时金彭贝嘴唇留下的温度让德拉克斯勒的皮肤几乎要燃烧起来。德拉克斯勒用手指压着金彭贝刚刚问过的位置，摇着头向他的队友走去。金彭贝哪来的这么多的奉献精神去表达超越那些并不真实的情感？这并不意味着什么，这只意味着金彭贝到底是金彭贝，然后，现在，德拉克斯勒正站在大堂的中央，小心翼翼地摩擦着金彭贝刚刚把嘴唇压上去的指节。  

“尤利安，你还想狡辩什么？”萨内揶揄着，他甚至跳了起来。“

“那是普鲁内尔。”德拉克斯勒说，他把手搭在沙发的靠背上“在你们说话之前，我先声明，我们没有拍拖。普鲁内尔·金彭贝不是我男朋友。所以说，你们可以回去睡觉了，这件事到此为止了。”  
“兔崽子啊，你是傻还是怎么的？”胡梅尔斯大声说，回头看来一眼博阿滕“只是这样吗？你简直愚蠢的不可救药！

“没错。”博阿滕点点头，用手按了按太阳穴。

科雷尔耸耸肩：“尤利安肯定在心里说，你们都太坏了。”

鲁迪格坐在博阿滕和维尔纳之间，他对科雷尔的发言嗤之以鼻，做了一个介于大笑与无可奈何之间的表情，感觉他整个人极其疲惫但仍然对整个对话感到好笑。

德拉克斯勒双手抱在胸前，小心翼翼地看着他的队友们“你们这些家伙们到底都讨论了些什么？”

“讨论了你，并且讨论出来你是个白痴。”萨内叹了口气，继续实事求是地说，“Jule，我们知道你没有和金彭贝在约会，但是你爱着他，并且他也爱你。”

德拉克斯勒吓了一跳，冲着萨内瞪大了眼睛。他快速得否认道，“你们胡说，我——我没有。等一下，等会，不对，也不是，你们弄错了。你们为什么会觉得金彭贝爱着我呢？”

“我不知道，大概是因为这就是事实？”科雷尔耸了耸肩，回答说。

胡梅尔斯转了转眼睛，挥了挥他的手机，“他在酒店里待了差不多半个小时，是个人都看得出来他喜欢你。接受事实吧，骚年。” 胡梅尔斯的声音中有一种莫名的自信，就好像他确定他说的百分百是对的，而且不只是他，他的队友们全都深以为然。

德拉克斯勒无力地笑了笑，“看，我不知道你们为什么觉得金彭贝喜欢我。但是事实上你们都弄错了，而且我现在也不想讨论这个问题，以后也不想。”

“有意思的是你似乎并不否认你喜欢他的事实。”鲁迪格干巴巴地说，注视着德拉克斯勒。德拉克斯勒张了张嘴想要抗议，但是科雷尔并没有给他说话的机会，他摇了摇头，接着鲁迪格的话继续说，“你都不知道特拉普怎么吐槽他们两个的，总是喜欢彼此身边舞蹈，就好像更衣室里只有他们两个人一样，还有过于热烈的暧昧的目光以及身体接触……虽然我跟他们相处了一个多月，但是真的已经忍无可忍了。”

“什么？我们没有——，我没有——”德拉克斯勒支支吾吾地说 

萨内大声哼哼着，抓住了德拉克斯勒的肩膀，“你先闭嘴。我现在要问你一个问题，并且我只问一次，你到底喜不喜欢金彭贝？”

大厅里沉默下来，这让德拉克斯勒感觉很别扭，越过萨内看着酒店的大门。保安站的非常远，他听不见他们的谈话。越过酒店的玻璃门，他能看见街上的人们路过酒店。他不用看也知道他的队友们正对他的回答屏息以待。他是现在这一场戏的主角，他现在不得不直面这个他想要隐藏，想要回避，想要无视直到这一切都被时间冲淡的秘密。

德拉克斯勒长吁了一口气，看着萨内的眼睛，“呃，没错，有一点。”

萨内笑了，“好样的，终于啊！这是一个进步，现在，你打算怎么办？”

“啊，呃，不怎么办。这没什么，只是金彭贝罢了。他不是，他不是——好吧，我会知道他是否爱我的。”

胡梅尔斯嘲讽道，“你还打算回去继续痛苦，以后继续用余光偷看他，不是吗？你们俱乐部的情商还真是高。”  
   
“说这话你也不害臊。”德拉克斯勒低声嘀咕。在他这个狐狸后爹追他兔爹的视乎他可全都看在眼里，他非常清楚胡梅尔斯根本就没有资格来嘲讽他的情商。胡梅尔斯看起来对这句话非常不满，他瞪了德拉克斯勒一眼。

博阿滕在德拉克斯勒开始偷笑之前笑了笑，“他爱你啊，Jule。相信我们，你趁早告诉他。”

“好吧，看来你们都在等着对方先动作。”萨内补充道。

科雷尔认真地点了点头，“说真的，尤利安，直接去跟他说。在他到酒店之前追上他然后直接跟他告白，就像电影里演的那样。金彭贝就喜欢这样的。”

“这不是我应该做的，这太过了。而且就算我要跟他告白，我也可以等到明天，或者是赛后，甚至是等我们回到巴黎。”德拉克斯勒试图抗议，但是看见科雷尔的怒视下只好保持沉默。

萨内把德拉克斯勒推出酒店的们，“是的，你可以等，但是我，我们队里剩下的其他人，真的很心累。我实在没有精力再花上一整晚陪你因为金彭贝辗转反侧，尤其是你们都明显爱着彼此的时候。”

“那如果你们弄错了呢？”德拉克斯勒小声地问。

萨内皱了皱眉头，“好吧，但我们不会弄错的。而且就算我们真的弄错了，我们会搞定它的。萨内拉开门，冲保安挥了挥手，把德拉克斯勒推进慕尼黑夜晚的微风中。“去吧，拿下你的法国男人！”

 

 

德拉克斯勒向金彭贝的酒店的方向走去，暗自祈祷他和金彭贝谷歌出来的是同一条路线。在他跑过慕尼黑的街道是他只能听见自己的脚步声和心脏砰砰直跳的声音，然后在夜色中穿过人群。他说的对，两家酒店离得不远，但是德拉克斯勒洗完能够在金彭贝到酒店之前就赶上他，但是，他不知道在他真的追上金彭贝之后该怎么说。

在他看见金彭贝之前他就听见了他的笑声，他就站在离他几步远的地方。他正看着橱窗，整个身子被橱窗里柔和的灯光照亮，这时他接起来电话。

“普鲁内尔！”德拉克斯勒喊道，惊动了几个路人，他们冲他投去疑惑的目光。德拉克斯勒低下头，拉了拉运动衫的兜帽。他庆幸他并没有穿国家队的训练服，他现在最不需要的就是有人认出他，这时他看见了图片报的记者。金彭贝看上去并没有听见他在喊他，依旧在和谁讲电话，德拉克斯勒低声咒骂着，深呼吸了一次然后大喊，“金彭贝！”

金彭贝吓了一跳，惊讶得从橱窗边上走过来，德拉克斯勒目睹金彭贝怀疑地看着周围的人群，不经哈哈大笑。他看见金彭贝发现他的时候，差点把手机掉了，金彭贝注视着他，高兴地扬了扬眉毛。他不知道跟电话里说了些什么，然后把手机塞到牛仔裤的口袋里，穿过人群走向德拉克斯勒。

“小兔子？我是落了什么东西在房间里吗？”金彭贝站定在德拉克斯勒身前，问道。他像是受到了双重惊吓，眼睛睁得大大的，一副难以置信的样子，“兄弟，尤利安，你现在气喘吁吁地，你是跑过来的吗？你应该给我打给电话让我回去的，就算我回来的晚了布莱斯也会给我打掩护的。”他看了看表，叹了口气，“我看上去是要迟到了，所以说，我到底忘了什么？”

“呃，没有，你没有落下任何东西，我——他们把我撵出来，然后叫我跟着你”德拉克斯勒不好意思地笑了笑，冲金彭贝举起手掌做出抱歉的手势。

金彭贝皱了皱眉，“宝贝，这很莫名其妙。”

“你问我有没有和队里的其他人睡过，”德拉克斯勒回答说，如此的直言不讳让他内心还是有一些畏缩。他本来不想这么开启话题的。金彭贝眉头皱的更深了，德拉克斯勒尴尬的笑了笑，低着头盯着他的脚，“我没有，我想告诉你，我没有和他们任何人睡过。”

“这——这就是你跑来告诉我的东西吗？其实，你知道吧，你这样的解释，看起来就像是此地无银三百两。”金彭贝耸耸肩，他的声音里透出一种不太舒服的感觉。

德拉克斯勒感觉自己有些挂不住面子，金彭贝并不太相信他的。这整个对话就像是今天一整晚发生的事情一样就是一场无法预料的灾难。他深呼吸了一次，想次当萨内把他推出门时脸上的坚定与确信。  

“你知道什么？我正在尝试另一种方法，算了不管怎么样，呃，我的朋友们，队友们，他们认为我们在拍拖，或者说他们以前认为我们在拍拖？但他们现在认为我喜欢你，而且他们觉得你也喜欢我。然后我跑到这里来是因为，嗯，我想告诉你他们没有说错，至少，关于我的部分没有错。”

“宝贝，”金彭贝温柔地，以一种几乎宠溺地语气说，眼睛在慕尼黑的灯光下显得亮闪闪的。然后，抓着德拉克斯勒的运动服，把他拉近，直到把他完全抱进怀里，“关于我的部分，他们也没有说错。”

金彭贝笑着伸出手，托起德拉克斯勒的脸庞，用手抚摸着他的颧骨，然后用一只手托着他的下巴，拇指温柔地一下一下地摩擦着他的下唇。德拉克斯勒的因为这种感觉有些颤动，金彭贝站得太近了，德拉克斯勒只需要稍稍抬起头就能吻到他。

“你说这些话是什么意思？”德拉克斯勒有些迟疑地低声问道，眼睑有些颤动，因为他非常确定金彭贝不是那个意思。

“我的意思是，”金彭贝低语，他把唇印在德拉克斯勒的唇上，德拉克斯勒停止了思考然后开始急切地回应他。

他专注地感受着金彭贝的嘴唇紧挨着他的，同时金彭贝的手指还轻抚着他的下巴，这太犯规了，那里就像是也同时被金彭贝轻吻着一样，太过了，但是还不够。他的手搂上金彭贝的腰，手紧紧地抓着他的外套。

金彭贝放开了他，用鼻子蹭过德拉克斯勒的，然后说，“我想来告诉你我的今天。布莱斯也这么跟我说了，然后，我觉得你身边已经有人了，是你们国家队的人，你只是不想告诉我。”  
德拉克斯勒冲着他傻笑，把头埋进金彭贝的颈窝，“不，没有别人，我只有你。”

金彭贝伸出手臂，紧紧地抱住了他，在他的头的一侧印下一吻。 

他们站在人行道的中间，是不是有人在走过的时候撞到他们，他们都有各自的宵禁时间，他们马上就得放对方离开，但是现在，德拉克斯勒嘴唇正抵着金彭贝的皮肤，他露出了微笑，然后闭上了眼睛。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
